dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
James Euclide
James Daniel Euclide is a former Azkaban prisoner. Roleplayer James Euclide is roleplayed by Echostar. Talk Bubbles Life at Hogwarts James was given a wand (Ash, Phoenix Feather, 9") and Sorted into Ravenclaw house, same as his younger brother by 3 years, Joseph. He was likable and friendly to everyone, though he didn't have any extremely close friends. His Potions master was impressed with him from the start with his talent. He received top grades in everything except Transfiguration, which was his weakness. James had a secret grudge against the Hufflepuff house for being the "completely useless" house. He wanted his revenge to be mind-blowing, so he did nothing to the Hufflepuffs until 5th year. Then he physically fought the Hufflepuff Seeker so he was too injured to play. James's brother Joseph saw what happened and questioned his brother. James told him about his grudge and made Joseph promise not to tell anyone what he saw. Joseph agreed, on the condition that James wouldn't fight anyone like that again. James agreed. James wanted to keep his promise to his brother, but he also wanted the Hufflepuff house eliminated from Hogwarts. In his sixth year, he became close with the Divination professor at the time. When the class was doing tea leaves, James changed all the Hufflepuffs' cups so that a badger and a Grim were two of the symbols. The Divination professor did not tell the class what he thought it meant, but he was thoroughly alarmed. James decided to wait until his last year at Hogwarts to act, to lure the Hufflepuffs into a false sense of security (some of them had figured out the meaning of the cups). He snuck into the kitchens and poisoned the Hufflepuffs' food. Four Hufflepuffs ate the food and died before teachers could do anything, though they managed to save the rest of them. James was annoyed that his plan didn't eliminate the entire House, but upon reflection he wasn't surprised. He barely noticed that his brother Joseph was thoroughly avoiding him; he was too caught up in forming a new plan. The next day, the Ravenclaw Head of House summoned James to his office and told him that he'd been found out. He was taken to trial and found guilty, though he said he wasn't to the very end. He was then hauled off to Azkaban for a time of 10 years. After Azkaban As soon as James was out of Azkaban, he died his hair blond and his eyes brown, grew a mustache, and took on the name Samuel J. Dicee. He acquired a new wand (Blackthorn, Phoenix Feather, 10"). He became a Wizengamot member, purely to spite his brother. He remained at this post for years. He then proceeded to have his brother captured with the aid of Russian soldiers and kept in a warehouse in Italy. James attempted to kill him, but Amadorus saved Joseph just in time. Upon an inquiry about this incident, James fled the Ministry and went into hiding. He then followed the WHPS members to the Frozon Manor where he knew Joseph was, and tried to kill him once more. Krysalis saved Joseph's life and killed James. Before James died, he saw the anger in Krysalis's and Joseph's eyes and realized himself for what he was, becoming the man he had been in his youth just before he died. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ministry Employee Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Name begins with "J" Category:Wizengamot Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Ash Wand Category:Unknown Birthday Category:Blackthorn Wand Category:Echostar Category:Right Handed Category:Azkaban Convicts Category:Dead